teamcraftedfandomcom-20200213-history
SSundee
' SSundee '(who's real name is Ian) is a 25 years old Minecraft commentator, as well as a present-day member of Team Crafted. He has over 1,020,000 subscribers and 52,000,000 views. Notable traits in Minecraft *Before the intro of each of his videos, he is seen in what he calls his "derp" skin, and says a comedic line. *One of his famous Minecraft series is SuperCraft Bros which is his on going series with over 39 episodes. *His fans tend to ask him why is he so awesome and he usually reply with "I don't know" with a big grin on his face. Skin design Ian's normal Minecraft skin is a pale peach color, with brown hair, eyebrows, and facial hair. He wears a pair of shades, a blue t-shirt, and a black coat over it. When he has his "derpy" skin, he doesn't have shades, and they are replaced by two large blue eyes, with pupils that look in two different directions. Name origin The name "SSundee" originated in late 2009 when Ian and his friend were making accounts on Call of Duty and trolling other users. His friend made a username called "SSaturdee" and Ian made one called "SSundee," as a reference to how certain elderly people say the days of the week. The name eventually stuck and was used for Ian's YouTube channel name. Personal Life and History Ian joined the military's air force when he was in his teenage's years (Unknown Date) and was happy with being in the military. He later got married to a girl named "Maddie" at the age of 19 (In 2007) and was still in the military until November 28th of 2009 when he was inspired by Joe Hanson (Writer/Comedian) and decided to make his first Yotube channel with the name of "Ssundee" (See the Name Origin section above). He didn't upload any videos yet until 2010 where he would spend some small amount of his free times each day doing and uploading games play videos such as Call of Duty, Dota, League of Legends and a lot more. He would also occasionally, do vlog videos of "Q&A" and him showing his gaming gadgets. As his determination thrives, he earned more and more views day by day. In the same year he discovered Minecraft, and made his first minecraft video titled "Minecraft Tower w/Ssundee" which he said in the video's description "This game is SO ADDICTING haha". And so, he started doing Minecraft survival series with some of his friends and upload them to Youtube everyday. His channel grew bigger and bigger as he met more friends and he soon got his wife (Maddie) involved in playing Minecraft and The Sims 3 with him while at the same time, he does vlog videos of him and his son (Colton) doing their daily father and son's activities. Everything was going smoothly until November 22nd of 2012 when he only unploaded about 4 videos up until January 15th, 2013. On February 14th, 2013. He made a vlog video talking about him leaving the military and that he would be having more time making Minecraft videos. He continued his Minecraft series without telling his fans what happened or why he didn't upload any videos for the passed 2 months. March 17th, 2013. Ian made a video of him playing Super Craft Bros in the background and confessed why he left. He and his wife got divorced in 2012 due to unknown reason which explains why he wasn't really active at that time. He sounded sad as he was apologizing to his fans and was almost broke into tears. Despite of what happened, his fans didn't look at him differently. He was still the same funny and awesome Ssundee which all of his fans respect, love and care about. Because of this, Ssundee was able to got back on his feet and continued his Minecraft series with his friends. On August 20th, 2013. Jerome Aceti uploaded a "IRL" vlog video where he appeared to be in a hotel room in Las Vegas with Ian and a couple of more friends. They were goofing around, saying goodbye to each other when a woman entered the room. Jerome stated that she was Maddie and that she was Ian's girlfriend. So it would come to conclusion that Maddie and Ian are still together. August 23rd, 2013. Ian reached 1,000,000 subscribers and he made a vlog video of how happy he is for all the supports his fans gave to him. And that he would continue in making more videos with his most trusted friends Skydoesminecraft, TrueMu, Deadlox, ASFjerome, BajanCanadian, Huskymudkipz, Setosorcer in Team Crafted. Trivia *He used to be in the military. *He has a 5 years old son named "Colton". *His greatest fears are Acrophobia and Thalassophobia. *He stated that if he would get a new hair style, he would go for the Mullet. *The reason why he joined the military because he wasn't interested in school nor does he find it useful. He didn't find anything interested in High school nor did he go to college so he joined the military and he was loving it. *He likes rock and electro music. His favorite band is Skrillex. *His favorite sports are basketball, soccer and tennis. *He used to love wearing caps when he was in the military even when he was doing vlog videos back then. Famous Quotes *''"This is crap!"'' *''"I love yo faces"'' *''"Don't do dis!"'' *''"That's weird..."'' Gallery BSD7sw4CYAApD74.jpg|Ian while in Las Vegas with some Team Crafted Members. Hqdefault.jpg|Ian's February 14th's real life vlog picture. Ssundeeskin.png|SSundee's regular skin Derpssundeeskin.png|SSundee's "derp" skin Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members